Sakura feels
by Carlie M
Summary: Recordó el impávido cuerpo de su pelinegro, yacía en el suelo, muerto, sin vida, vació, anhelaba a estar como el.


**Nota de autora: Estaba escuchando la bella canción de Amy Lee titulada ´´Like you´´, asi que se me ocurrió una excelente idea con ella, ¿Porque no hacer un One-shot sobre la muerte de Sasuke y los sentimientos de Sakura hacia el que ya esta muerto?, ¿Una genial idea de fic para día de san valentin, no? ^^ (Notase la ironía), y pues salio esto, espero que les guste. **

— ¿Sasuke-kun? . - Fue lo único que salio de los labios de la pelirosa al observar el inerte cuerpo del ultimo Uchiha en el suelo, un hilo de sangre salia de su boca, su rostro junto con su cuerpo estaba lleno de magulladuras y heridas, algunas graves, lucia mas pálido de lo que era, cualquiera que lo viera diria que estaba...muerto.

La pelirosa se tenso, trato de sentir su chakra pero nada, eso le lleno de pánico, golpeo Sai con su pie entre la entrepierna con toda su fuerza, el ninja copia la soltó de su agarre liberandola, hizo una mueca molesto y adolorido y cayo al suelo mientras miraba como Sakura corrió hacia el traidor, como le odiaba.

Apenas y corrió unos cuantos metros y llego al cuerpo de su Ex-compañero, se agachó y tomo su pulso, confirmando así sus peores sospechas, su amado Sasuke, aquel niño que le gustaba desde que lo conoció, aquel con el que paso parte de su vida, ese...estaba muerto, abrió los ojos a mas no poder y se abrazo a su cuerpo con fuerza.

— No puede ser... ¡Sasuke, tienes que despertar, despierta, por Kami, despierta! . - Le grito una y otra vez zarandeandolo como si asi fuera abrir sus ojos y mirarla solo una vez mas, no importaba que clase de mirada le dirigiera, si fuera de odio, repulsión, la que fuera, solo quería que su compañero abriera los malditos ojos.

Pero eso no pasaría jamas, los muertos se van para no regresar.

Sai se levanto a duras penas del suelo aun sobandose su entrepierna y le miro con su clásico porte frío y estoico, la tomo de los hombros para envolverla en un abrazo y separarle así de aquel asqueroso ser ante sus ojos.

—Fea...deja de llorar, es mejor que vayamos con Naruto-kun, en el de seguro nos necesita mas. - Le explico aun abrazándola, la chica movió los labios aun llorando llena de dolor pero nada salia de su boca, tantas emociones encontradas no le dejaban hablar, negó con la cabeza un par de veces y aparto al ninja, volvió a abrazar a Sasuke y se aferro a su frío cuerpo como si se le fuera la vida en ello, el pelinegro suspiro pesadamente, comenzó a caminar rumbo a la aldea donde se formaba un combate feroz, no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que la pelirosa ya no seria de mucha ayuda en la guerra ahora que su "Enamorado" estaba muerto.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

— ¡No Sasuke-kun, no, no mueras! . - Grito con fiereza removiéndose rápidamente de entre las sabanas, de sus bellos ojos jade salia gruesas lagrimas con furia, unos brazos fuertes la contuvieron casi enseguida, ella sollozo en entre los brazos de aquel hombre desconocido y correspondió a su agarre, ¿Quien era el?, muy fácil, ese hombre era Naruto, su compañero de equipo, mejor amigo y hermano.

El rubio llevo sus manos hacia el cabello rosado de su amiga y le acarició con suavidad para tranquilizarla. — Shh, shh. - Le callaba amable y comprensivo aunque con un ligero deje de dolor, no le gustaba ver a su Sakura-chan asi. — Tranquila, ya paso.

La Haruno hizo caso omiso y continuo llorando, su llanto cada vez se hacia mas fuerte convirtiéndose este en sollozos y después en gemidos llenos de sufrimiento, parecía que le estaban torturando, y no era para menos, desde que Sasuke había fallecido no tenia ni un momento de paz y felicidad, esa ultima palabra sonaba tan lejana, cada día de su maldita existencia a partir de ahí solo tenia pesadillas recurrentes con su amado, que aunque jamas le correspondió era parte importante en su vida, siempre lo amaría y apreciaría sin importar que, ella siempre había querido su felicidad, pero pareciese que sus intenciones jamas importaron ni un poco, al final nada había terminado bien para nadie en el equipo 7, Naruto se había convertido en Hokage pero, ¿Para que mentir?, el no era feliz sin su amigo y mucho menos viendo como Sakura sufría de esa manera por el, Kakashi mucho menos, estaba decepcionado de si mismo, ¿Como había permitido que todo acabara así?, su misión como mentor habia fracasado.

Un rato después la pelirosa dejo de llorar, soltó el agarre del ojiazul y suspiro. — F-fue tan real. - Musito sintiendo como un escalofrío le recorria la espalda.

—Me imagino... - La mirada del Kyubi se ensombreció por un momento, sacudió la cabeza y arropó a Sakura con las sabanas. - — ¿Quieres que me quede en tu cuarto o prefieres que dormir sola?

La Ninja medico forzó una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su mejor amigo, nego con la cabeza como si nada hubiera pasado, era de fingir, otra vez. — Prefiero dormir sola. - Le declaro, Naruto se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta, antes de cerrarla e irse le deseo buenas noches y partió a su cuarto.

Cuando se quedo sola se abrazo a si misma y dejo que unas cuantas lagrimas mas cayeran en su almohada, ¡Ahh!, tanto dolor tenia dentro de ella que no tenia palabras para describir como se sentía.

Se sentida muerta, jamas pensó ser nada ni nadie sin Sasuke, ella que juraba haberlo olvidado una y otra vez, pero no había sido así...como le hubiera gustado estar en el lugar y la hora correcta donde estaba el Uchiha para salvarlo, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por el para que estuviese a salvo, incluso morir, anhelaba con una voluntad impresionante estar en su lugar o simplemente a su lado, recostada junto con su inerte cuerpo en esa tumba cinco metros bajo tierra que los separaba.

¡Que injusta era la vida!, Quizas Sasuke había hecho cosas abominables pero no merecía morir, ¿Porque nadie entendía su punto?, todo lo que había hecho era por el horrible crimen que había cometido Konoha contra su clan.

Como fuera, ya nada importaba, todos los sueños que el pelinegro tenia habían muerto con el y con ellos los de la pelirosa.

Se levanto de su cama y camino a ciegas hacia unos cajones de donde saco una foto, era la foto de todo el equipo 7.

— ¿Por que no todo puede ser como antes? . - Cuestiono al aire sin obtener respuesta. Dio unos pasos mas hacia la ventana, el retrato se ilumino con los tenues y espectrales rayos de la bella luna.— No se como puedo respirar sin ti..Sasuke-kun.

Suspiro. ¿Que clase de vida estaba viviendo?, Solo se vivía lamentando por Sasuke y sintiendo todo por el, pero, igual, no podía hacer nada mas, lo único que le quedaba era esperar, Porque sin duda su amor era verdadero, siempre lo iba amar, esperaría toda una vida para verlo de nueva cuenta si era necesario, la muerte no era nada a comparación a esto que sentía, abrazo el marco de la foto y se fue a la cama, se recostó y sonrió con tristeza, no importaba cuanto tenia que esperar, sabia en el fondo que algún día lo volvería a ver.


End file.
